New job, new life, new family
by SuraiYasei
Summary: Why am i here? Was the first question I asked myself when I was standing berfore the headquaters of the Varia.
1. Chapter 1

Why am I here? Why am I doing this? I mean that's totally crazy and dangerous, especially for a girl with no means to defend herself. So what the hell am I doing at the headquarters of the Varia? Before I could ponder over it to long the big door's of the huge mansion opened and some weird guy with umbrellas walked out. First he looked at me up and down then he walked to me still staring. When he stopped directly before me he tched. Wait did that guy really just tched. "Come with me." said the umbrella guy. We are going through the doors inside the mansion and wow is it fancy in here. Ok there were some broken vases and other things that were broken but ,hey, that are the headquarters of the varia, you should expect to see broken things here and there. We stopped before two huge doors (, secretly I was asking myself if those guys had a fetish for huge doors,). "...ger him. Understood?" asked the umbrella guy. What? Did that weirdo said anything. Shit, I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear him. "Hey I asked you if you understood what I told you just now?" he asked again. I can't lie to him can I? "Don't worry I heard you." I can I mean who would care if I didn't hear him or lie to him? Right, nobody would. He opened the doors (did I say they were big) and I asked myself for the hundreds time why am I doing this? Well now it's so or so to late. We got through the doors inside the room. Inside the room were 7 people ,probably the main members from Varia, and there were staring at me. Suddenly I felt very naked and vulnerable. The awkward atmosphere made it all much more worse. Umbrella guy was also staring at me again and then he smirked as if I was ugly or some lowly creature. Ok now that made me snap. Who does he think he is? "Hey you ugly umbrella guy stop staring at me to , no to be exact could you all stop staring at me or did you never see a girl in your life?" "Don't be so rude in front of boss. And my name is not ugly umbrella guy you got that? It's Levi-a-than." he shot back. "And I should care what your name is because?" I asked(note the sarcasm). He growled "Because I am the right hand man from boss". "Ain't you more like a puppy who got lost and just followed the first person who was a bit nice to you and thought you were useful?" I asked fully knowing he would be enraged. And wow I was right who would have thought that. "How dare you wh-"he didn't come any further than that with his sentence as he was interrupted. "Ushishishishi the peasant is funny. The prince will allow you to play with him." the boy with tiara on top of his blond hair said. "Fake-prince-senpai will just bully you an torture you c-cup-san." the boy with frog hat said. After that a man with blond red hair and really flamboyant looks came forward and said to the boy with frog hat"Mou Fran-kun you don't say the sizes of a woman. I'm really sorry ähm...?". "Sarah. My name is Sarah." I answered his question before he could ask it. " Vooi when you guys are over with the small talk let's get to the main topic." the silver haired male said or more like screamed. He then got a wine bottle throwed at him from the raven haired man with the red eyes and scares. "Shut up shark trash ,your to loud. Get over with this shit I want to go back to sleep." the long silver haired man mumbled something like 'stupid boss' or so but I didn't really care. "Oi you girl you did come because of the job didn't you?" he asked. As the good girl I was I answered "Yes your right sharky." He growled but controlled his fury better than that Levi-... ah... I forgot the rest of his name. "You can have it under some conditions." "That are?" "First: You must live here in the mansion with us. Second: You should obey if you want to live. Third: If you accept this job your official a member of Varia the assassination squad from Vongola the biggest mafia familiga of the world. Fourth: You cannot say anything about us to outsiders. You can have the job if you accept the conditions I just told you." he ended. I didn't need long to decide"I do it even though I also have a little condition." He looked skeptical. "Continue." "I just want work with the attitude I want." I said. "That's all?" he asked still looking skeptical. "That's all ." I reassured him. "Ok ,well then you have the job and your a member of Varia now. Vooooi Lussuria bring this little girl to her room." he said and did leave with that. Most of the members leaved the only ones left in the room were the man with the red eyes, the flamboyant man and naturally me. The flamboyant one came to me "I'm Lussuria ,but you can call me Luss-nee ok?" he said. "Ok Luss-nee." he squealed as I said that. "Ahhh your so cute Sarah. You must let me dress you up one day ok? But before that I should bring you to your room." He walked before me and we did speak about various things. He did promise me that he would give me a little tour around the mansion tomorrow and I promised him that he could dress me up sometime. When we were at my room we said goodnight to each other. He left to go to his room and I just got into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

My room is not exactly big but also not really small. There's a desk, a bed, a nightstand, a closet and a door to the bathroom. In the closet is a maid uniform and a blue pajama. I should remember to get casual clothes and some underwear. On the desk was a note. It said that my day starts at 5 am in the morning. I decided that for now I'm going to shower and then to bed. I got my pajama from the closet and got in the bathroom. I was stripping out of my clothes, a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, and stood then under the shower. Just when I was going to turn on the water the door to my bathroom flung open. I was a little bit startled. I mean who wouldn't be surprised when the door to your bathroom opened and a figure was standing at the door. And surprise surprise, guess who the one was that stood there? Right it was the ugly umbrella guy. He stood there for a moment then he remembered what he came for "Boss said I should give you this." he then showed me the keys he was holding the whole time. Hä, so that's why he came, barging into my bathroom stopping me from taking a shower. What a silly reason. "Ok, what are the keys for?" I asked. "But before you answer me, could you look away for a moment?" surprisingly he did what I said and looked away. I used that time to cover me with a towel. "Good, you can look again. So let me repeat my question, what are the keys for?" he looked at me again "The keys are for the mansion. One is for the backdoor if you go to the town to buy some food or something like that. Another one is for the various rooms that you were assigned to clean. Oh, also there's a big bathroom in onsen style that you must clean every Monday." explained the umbrella guy. "Anything else I should know?" I asked. "No. Here, the keys. Don't lose them." he said with a serious face that really, really looked hilarious. I tried not to laugh because he really looked dumb so I told him that I got it and that he should leave before I slap him. He gave me the keys and did leave. Now I can hopefully shower without someone bursting through my bathroom door. I showered, clothed myself and tried going to sleep, keyword **tried**. Naturally someone had the great idea to burst open my door. "Ushishishishi come with me peasant. Lussuria wants the main Varia members and you to meet in the living room." said the blond probably not so sane prince. Wow so much for going to sleep. Why do I have the feeling this first day won't end so soon?


	3. Chapter 3

"OK what exactly are we doing here?" I asked annoyed, really, really annoyed. Heck I wanted to sleep it was 1 am. "Oh dear the answer is simple: Nono gave us a mission some minutes ago." Lussuria answered. I rolled my eyes "I get that. But why am I here? I know that I'm somehow a Varia member but I can't fight and I'm fucking tired. I doubt I can be of help." "Believe me you can be of help." Luss-nee said. "That reminds me where are we going ?" I asked. "You will see." and with that we continued our ways through the hallways in silence. Well, at least I continued in silence. Lussuria was humming. We arrived before a door. I have a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. Lussuria opened the door and shoved me inside. Oh my god was the first thing I thought. Shit the second. We were in a big room with white ceiling and yellow walls. And there were dresses. Everywhere you look dresses. Especially one stood out. It was light green, strapless and was falling down in waves to the floor. It's really pretty and that comes from someone like me. "Isn't it pretty?" Lussuria asked. I replied with a nod. "And it will look even prettier on you." he said. "Yeah. No, wait what?" Please, please don't say what I think you're going to say. "You will wear it on a ball. It's part of the mission. Decision from Xan-Xan." he said in a happy sing-song voice. "Ok, one thing after another. First: Boss will kill you if you ever say that in front of him. Second: Didn't you want all the main Varia members to meet in the living room? And finally: What the heck is the mission we're supposed to do?" I more or less rambled down. "Oh Sarah dear it's sweet that you're worried about me but Boss won't kill me. And since I met you and Bel in the hallways I thought I start with you since we should sew the dress so that you fit in. It looks a little bit to big don't you think? And for the question as to what our mission is...it's to go on a ball from Vongola" I raised my eyebrow at that. "Boss doesn't like balls that's why Nono gives us an order/to go." "Oh..." was my oh so intelligent answer. "There's one thing that I've been asking myself all this time." "What is it dear?" "Why are we doing that at 1 am in the morning? And why must I come with you guys to this ball?" "Believe me you will see later why we must start so soon with the preparations. And for the other question, you're the only girl in the mansion that we can use since you're not as scared as all the other maids. Now, should we get started?" and with that last sentence Lussuria became a strange and dangerous glint in his eyes. Well, at least it looked to me dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

He was right, now I knew why we would need so much time. After we finished my dress we got in the living room where an angry boss was waiting. It didn't help that sharky and others were either angry or annoyed. So we did spend one hour with dodging bullets, a sword, umbrellas, knives and gruesome illusions. It was now 4 am. We did spend one hour on my dress and another hour to dodge various weapons and another one to calm down these idiots.

Great now I was sleep deprived, annoyed, and would most likely snap if this shit is going to get any more complicated. God hates me. He really hates me.

Now we, Lussuria and me, must explain what these idiots can do and can't do on that shitty ball.

Just to explain that you can't kill or hurt someone was hard enough, especially to Xanxus, Squalo and Bel. And until these idiots got all this shit it was 3 pm.

Now the hardest part: To bring all of the Varia to wear suits.

Some would mean it should be easy since we're in the mafia and it's quite normal to wear suits, even for women.

But no, naturally they are hating to wear suits since they're uncomfortable and even though I can understand that, I don't get why they must behave like childs or total assholes.

In the end Lussuria blackmailed them and they gave up...for now. It is now 6 pm Luss-nee and me just got into our own suit/dress and got into the black limousine where the others were.

Half a hour later we arrived at the Vongola mansion where the ball was held. This mansion was even bigger than the Varia mansion.

We got into the room where the ball was held.

Once we were in the room Xanxus dismissed us with the words "Do what you want scum." So everyone got their own way's.

After some walking I decided that I was hungry and got something sweet to eat(I love sweet's!).

Then some old man, probably in his 70's, walked over to me. "Excuse me, but could it be you are Sarah?" the old man asked. "Yes, I am. Can I ask how or why you now my name mister...ähm...?" I awkwardly asked. "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself did I ? I'm Timoteo Vongola the father of Xanxus. And I know your name because I just spoke with Lussuria and he told me about the new cute maid that wasn't scared and actually made fun of Levi." he explained but I didn't sound like he was angry.

"If you're the father of Xanxus then doesn't that mean you are the head of the Vongola?" "That is correct." "I don't mean to be rude or so, but if you're the head of the Vongola what are you doing here? Surely there must be more important guest you should speak to?" I asked. "You are right. But I wanted to ask you something: What do you think of the Varia guardians?" he looked so serious and...hopeful? I didn't know what made me answer that honestly but I don't think I regret it.

"Levi is annoying but fun to tease. Lussuria is like an older brother or sister. It's funny how he gets excited over the most unusually or the most normal things. Bel is...somehow...I don't know. He's just like a little kid that search's for entertainment. Fran likes it to get on peoples nerves. If it's because out of bored doom or if he just wants to watch peoples reactions...I honestly don't know. As for Mammon...I think he or she doesn't really trust anyone or anything except for money. Even though I'm also not so sure about that. Squalo is a loudmouth and complaints a lot about the others but I think he is also the one who knows them the best. And Xanxus well I think he is not bad since he really cares about his family in his own way. Even though you don't see it at first glance. These guys are a real family that cares for one another. Even though I don't think they will ever admit it."

After my little speech ended I smiled. Why I didn't know, all I know is that I had an warm feeling inside me.

Timoteo smiled at me, a genuine and warm smile. "I see, seems like you really like them." I blushed a little bit at that. "Can I ask you a last question?" "Yes, go ahead." "Could you give me your hand for a moment i want to confirm something?" I gave him my hand. "What do you want to confirm mister Timoteo?" I admit that I was a bit curios. "I want to confirm what for a flame you have Sarah."

At that I just looked confused at him. He just smiled and squeezed my hand before he concentrated on something. Suddenly my hand began to glow in a bright orange light and a bright, warm orange flame formed inside my hand. It ended as suddenly as it began.

I looked at Timoteo and just as I wanted to ask what a flame is and what that was until someone came and interrupted.

"Senior Vongola it's a pleasure to see you again." the unknown man said.

Timoteo did greet him and then turned to me "It was nice talking to you Sarah. Until next time." he said. "I also think it was nice talking to you mister Timoteo." With that he turned to the man who greeted him just a minute ago.

I pondered a while on what a flame is and decided that I ask someone from Varia later.

I ate my dessert when I spotted Levi and Xanxus. I decided I ask now about the flame thing since I didn't have anything better to do. I walked to them.

When I got in the 10 meter radius Levi looked up and glared at me. I shrugged it off and continued walking towards them. I stopped when I stood before them.

"What do you want scum?" Xanxus asked. "I wanted to ask you something." He raised his eyebrow. "What are flames?" I asked. "How the fuck do you know about the dying will flames little shit?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer that but did it anyway despite the consequence it might have "Your father Timoteo Vongola said he wanted to confirm what for a flame I have."

Well, he didn't look happy when I said that. "He isn't my father." "Huh?" "I said he isn't my father. Got that mini trash?" Huh, so something happened between them.

Whatever, let's just play along. "I got it and just as a reminder I'm not that short. Now are you going to tell me what dying will flames are?"

Levi snorted "You are pretty short. And why should boss explain to someone as lowly as you what dying will flames are?"

"Well, if you want to you can also answer my question. Plus the faster one of you answers, the faster I'm gone searching for something entertaining. So won't you answer me?"

And with that Levi started explaining what dying will flames are, that there are seven different colors and each one has it's own meaning and that you can use these flames to battle.

All this time Xanxus said nothing. After Levi finished his explanation Xanxus suddenly asked "Hey mini scum, the old man said he wanted to confirm what for a flame you have right?" "Yeah, why?" "So what was it? What for a flame do you have?"

I thought for a moment before I answered "I think the color was orange. That was the sky flame right?" After I said that he just laughed. Meantime Levi looked at me disbelieving. Did I just say something wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

Xanxus pov

Hahahaha, I don't believe it. The mini scum has a fucking sky flame. Another brat who has the sky flame. As if we don't have already enough sky flame users.

Sarah's pov

"What the heck? What's so funny? Did I say something wrong or what?" I asked because Xanxus laughing and Levi staring weirdly at me is irritating.

What the hell is wrong. "Did you even listened when I told you about the dying will flames?" Levi asked a little annoyed. "Yeah, I did ugly umbrella guy. Why?"

He grunted "If you really listened, then you knew that sky flames are the rarest and also strongest among all the other flames. But well what can I expect from a little girl like you." he said with such a dumb smug look on his face.

"That was unneeded for little ugly puppy. That reminds me what flames do you guys have?" somehow that thema is interesting, strange but interesting.

"Why should we tell you mini trash?" What's with them and that question? And when did Xanxus stop laughing? No wait, never mind the second question.

"Because I'm curious and want to know, plus I'm going to bring you some wine and something to eat. Or I'm going to blackmail you. So how about it?"

"You spend to much time with that freakin cross dresser. Get me something to eat and drink and I tell you." What a shame, and just as I thought I could blackmail him.

Well, where was the food again? Shit. After half an hour of searching I found something to eat and luckily it was something with meat.

Even though I just spend one day and a few hours with these psychos, it's easy to guess what they like to eat especially after you cooked the meal five times and they complained about something every time.

Now I just need to find some wine and get back to these two.

I asked one of the waiter's if he could bring me some wine. Now equipped with wine and food I was going back to Xanaxus and that ugly idiot.

When I arrived there Levi, just like every other time we meet, glared at me.

"Here your food and wine." he tasted the food and smirked "So got something to eat that actually tastes good mini trash." that fucking...take a breath and calm down Sarah.

"I take that as a compliment. And for the last time I'm not that short or young."

"You look like 14 baby thrash."

"I'm fucking 18 years old. Wait, stop why do I even try to tell you that you will call me so or so mini or baby trash." did his smirk just now get bigger.

Never mind, there was a purpose why I did go through the trouble to bring him something to eat.

"I got you a meal and wine. Now care to tell me what for a flame you have. He grunted "Whatever. I have the sky flame just like you baby trash."

Oh, that's unexpected. I looked at Levi.

"What?" he spat. " What have you for a flame. He smirked "Why should I tell you?"

That guy really is an idiot. "Because your a fucking pervert. Do you really think I forgot how you barged into my bathroom to give me the freaking keys."

Now he's blushing and no it doesn't look good on him. He mumbled something that I didn't understand, probably an insult towards me, and eventually told me what for a flame he has "I have a lightning flame. Are you now happy?" he asked.

And honestly I couldn't be happier. So I grinned "Yep, pretty happy." "Then go somewhere else."

"Whatever you say." With that I got away from them to search for something interesting.

And not long after I found something.


	6. Chapter 6

Interesting. No really, I mean it. In some way or another.

I mean you don't get to see something like that everyday. But it also could be a illusion.

Should I search for Mammon?

But I would add another ridiculous amount off money to my debt. What about Fran?

Isn't he also an illusionist?

But can he really help me figuring out something like that?

I should give it a try.

Just as I was about to search for him I heard an annoying voice.

"Ushishishishi, what's wrong little pet? You have problem?" said an annoying familiar boy.

"Stop bullying c-cup-san insane-prince-senpai." said the voice from the person I wanted to search for seconds ago.

"Fran, Bel what are you doing here? Oh, wait don't answer. There is a problem and I need the help of Fran."

I answered Bel previous question.

"For what do you need my help forest-san."

Really, forest-san. Just because I have brown hair, green eyes and a green dress.

Why do I even try to understand.

"There. I need you to help me figure out if that is an illusion or not."

I pointed at the offending object.

"Doesn't look like it is an illusion."

Fran said as emotionless as usual and Bel just snickered.

"What's so funny idiot prince?" "Ushishi, nothing but was that" he pointed at the object "really your problem.

In the end it seems pretty hilarious." after he said that he broke out into a fit of creepy laughter.

What was so funny about it I mean "That is rainbow colored pudding. And there are also rainbow colored cookies, cake and brownies. And brownies should be brown." that's right.

So what was that asshole laughing about.

"Ushishishi, you really are funny peasant."

I really should give up trying to understand these freaks. So or so, they just laugh at me again.

I did get myself something from the rainbow pudding, rainbow cake, rainbow cookies and rainbow brownies.

"Your going to eat all that?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

What now?

"Your going to get fat from all the sweets you eat you know."

Oh, great now Fran was giving me advice.

"I don't get fat that easily. And how would you know what I eat?"

"Today the most of the time you ate sweets. When you were trying to get the idiot-senpais to learn manners or when you were trying to get us into suits."

Oh. Upps, he was right about that. I really did eat sweets all day but who cares. Just then Squalo came

" Vooooi, brats all the Varia members are ordered to come to the boss. So get your asses moving and come with me."

So we were on our way back when someone shouted "Hahahaha, Hey Squalo." Squalo groaned.

Is that bad or good?

"Voooi, what do you want baseball scum."

A boy, probably 14 or 15, came our way. He had black hair, brown eyes and a stupid goofy grin.

With him were 6 other boys and a baby.

"Why did you call them baseball idiot." a boy with shoulder length hair yelled.

"Maa, maa calm down Gokudera. It's okay, isn't it Squalo?"

Is that guy really that obvious and dense? Or is he acting?

"Vooi Why would it be okay? We are in a hurry! What do you want?"

"Why are you in a hurry?" The baby asked. That reminds me, where is Mammon.

"Hey Bel, where's Mammon?" Suddenly all eyes were on me.

Wow, seems like the people in the Mafia have all a staring problem. Did the air just drop some degrees?

"Hiiee, sorry for staring. It's just...ähm...well...you see..." a brown haired boy apologized.

"Did I said that out aloud?"

"Yeah, you did. And how dare you make the tenth apologize." somehow he reminds me of a second Levi just with better looks.

"You precious tenth apologized on his own will so stop looking as if did kill some shitty president. And sorry for voicing out my thoughts aloud, but you guys stared at me like you never saw a girl in your entire life. But never mind your staring problem where's Mammon?"

I think Bel looked a bit angry.

"That baby ditched me and is probably already by the boss. Ushishi, We also should get going don't you think sharky?"

"Voooooooi, don't call me sharky. And yes we should get going to that idiot boss."

Squalo declared as loud as ever.

"Fish-senpai I tell boss you called him idiot boss ok?"

Squalo grunted "Do whatever you want brat. And don't call me Fish-senpai." Squalo stomped away.

Bel was following and annoying Squalo.

Fran and me were just standing there next to the 8 strangers.

"I almost forgot to ask, how's your new job Sarah?" someone asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Full of dumb, selfish and destructive people. But other than that it is okay, even though I work there just for one day. Why? You're worried or what?" I laughed.

"Not really. I knew you could handle them. After all you're my relative." Reborn smirked.

Suddenly he jumped from the brown haired boy's shoulder and flicked my forehead while landing gracefully on my shoulder.

I should've seen that coming.

"Eehhhh, Y-y-you are Reborn's relative!" The same brown haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. Is it that hard to believe?" I asked.

"No. After all your both sadistic and manipulating people." Hmm, so that's how Fran thought about me.

"We know each other for just one day and you already judge me. I'm hurt." I said with a fake sad voice.

"Please stop teasing me Forest-san. It's not like your better. After all you were the one who said the Varia is full of dumb, selfish, destructive people."

"I just said that because it's the truth."

Suddenly Reborn chuckled "You really didn't change."

"Was I supposed to change." I asked a little confused.

"Never mind that. Let me introduce you. That is Sarah, a relative of mine. Can you guys introduce yourselves or do you need my help?"

Reborn asked the 8 boy's.

"My name is Fran."

"Kufufufufu, I don't think he did mean you stupid student of mine. I'm Mukuro Rokudo." said the boy with pineapple hairstyle.

"Nobody wants to know who you are." exclaimed the boy with octopus hairstyle.

"Do you want to die."

"Maa, Maa stop fighting. Sarah was it right? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

"Shut up baseball-freak. Gokudera Hayato." said the silver haired boy to, if I did get I right, Yamamoto.

"It's extremely nice to meet you. I'm Sasagawa Ryohei." I swear that voice is as loud as Squalo's.

I felt a tug on my dress from below. On the floor stood a little boy with afro and cow costume. He even had a little cow tail and two cow horns. "Give Lambo-sama candy an be his subordinate." the little boy asked.

"A-a-ah Lambo you can't just go and say that. Ah, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though you can call me Tsuna." said a boy with gravity defying hair.

Wait isn't there missing one introduction? Ah, it's the boy with raven hair, that glares at anything in a 5 meter radius. "That's Hibari Kyoya. Don't mind his behavior, he's just shy." After that statement the boy, Hibari, glared at Reborn who just smirked back.

"That is the Vongola 10th generation. By the way even though he doesn't look like it Tsuna is the next Vongola boss."

"Hiee, Reborn." He really doesn't look like he's the next boss of a mafia family. He looks like a wimp and behaves like one.

Wait isn't Xanxus the son from the ninth? Why isn't he the next boss? "He challenged Tsuna and lost."

My oh so ever helpful Uncle replied.

I feel like I forgot something.

Oh.

...Shit.

"Reborn you know I really like it to hear your story's and that I really like it to speak with you but I just remembered that Xanxus did call all the Varia members and that Fran and I are coming to late. I hope I can speak with you some other time."

Reborn got off my shoulder and on the shoulder from Tsuna

"Sure you can visit anytime you want. With or without Varia." He said smirking.

I then grabbed Fran and ran off to where the other Varia members were.

When we got there we were shot, stabbed, knives were thrown at us and an illusionary mini robot attacked us.

Apparently the Varia wanted to go home and we made them wait.

The car stood at the front door and we got home safely.

The most of us at least.


	8. Chapter 8

After we got home from the ball, I did go to my room, brushed my teeth, slipped in my nightgown and did got to sleep. Man, was I tired.

This evening was exhausting, but it was also quite funny.

I did meet Xanxus father, I learned what flames are, I did meet the 10th Vongola generation and I did meet Uncle Reborn.

Also all in all, it was funny, most of it. I can't say it's funny to be shot or stabbed. But well, I can ponder over that another time.

Goodnight.

Next morning

I was slowly waking up. It was pretty warm and I didn't want to wake up.

I sighed and cuddled closer to the source of the warmth.

Wait.

A warm source in my bed, that moves, is human shaped and groans in pain.

Last time I checked the only thing that has the high of a human is my big, big bear. But my bear is, well, a bear not a human.

I opened my eyes.

What I saw truly shocked me. What did he do in my room. I fucking kill him.

"What are you doing here Fran?" I asked as calm as I could.

"That's my room c-cup-senpai."

"Your room? Oh, now that I look closely, hehe, sorry. But what am I doing here?"

"You came to my room crying and asked if you could sleep here and without waiting for an answer you just lay down in my bed. Since I didn't want to sleep on the floor I did join you." I was a little bit stunned. And that's not because I woke up in Fran's room.

"I...was crying? Why?" he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"That's what I want to know. Well whatever, more importantly stop hugging me. You're crushing me."

This entire time I was holding onto Fran and I was indeed crushing him.

I let go of him. "Sorry for coming over and sleeping here. I'm going back to my room. And sorry for crushing you. Oh, wait, actually I'm not sorry."

"So mean senpai." I laughed and got out of Fran's room into mine.

Once the door to my room was closed I slid down against the door and cursed.

I knew why I was crying that time.

At that time I had another nightmare about my past.

"Shit, I'm really pathetic aren't I?" I asked no one in particular.

I looked at the clock and cursed again. In fifteen minutes is work going to start. I should get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

1 month later

"Don't touch that." "Ehhh, why?" "Because last time you ate all the cream and I had to redo it all. So, Fran, **do not touch** the cream or any other ingredients. Or even better get out of the kitchen." Fran frowned. "I don't want to." The first angry tick mark appeared on my head. "Get out" "No." the second mark appeared "Fran you don't get cake if you don't get out of here." "You can't do that and even if you do, I could always cast an illusion over you and steal a piece." calm down and don't strangle him. "Please, Fran, get out of here." "Even if you beg, I won't get out. Please live with it sleepy-head-san." Who does he think he is? That little piece of shit. He could at least say it with some emotions, but no, he has to say it in such a monotone voice. Heck, I can't tell, if he makes fun of me or if he pity's me. "Well I'm sorry but I won't live with it. Now get out or I **will** skin you alive and make a hat out of your skin. I'm counting to three and your out of here got it?" "You wouldn't do that senpai." "One." "With what? That knife?" "Two." "Senpai are you listening to me? You wouldn't do that would you? I mean you're to nice to do that. Won't you regret it later?" " . And no I won't regret it. Actually I'm pretty sure that it will be very funny to skin you alive. But aren't you happy. I mean you got your will and got to stay here. After all that's what you wanted right? So be a good boy and stay here, ok? I just need to get the knife." I smiled and got the knife that lay behind me. When I turned around Fran wasn't there anymore. And just as I wanted to let him stay and help me chop strawberries. Ah well, whatever.

Fran's pov

"Three. And no I won't regret it. Actually I'm pretty sure that it will be very funny to skin you alive. But aren't you happy. I mean you got your will and got to stay here. After all that's what you wanted right? So be a good boy and stay here, ok? I just need to get the knife." Cake-baking -san said with a really creepy smile. She turned around and grabbed the knife. Honestly, I never thought someone as cute as her could be so scary. Well, I better get out of here. I disappeared in a cloud of mist and appeared in the living room. "Ushishishi, what are you doing here, frog?" "Fake-prince-senpai what are you doing here?" "Don't question the prince, you shitty frog." "Ahh, Fran-chan do you want to watch a horror movie with us?" Luss-senpai asked me. Now that I look around, I see that everyone is here. "A horror movie? I feel like I just came out of one." "What the fuck do you mean Fran?" Loud-shark-senpai asked. "Did you know that Sleepwalking-san can be really scary even though she looks like she can't hurt a fly?" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy and told them something impossible like 'Hey guys, I'm pregnant!' and that is impossible. "Fran did you cast an illusion on yourself?" Mammon-senpai asked. "No. Why would I do something like that? Why do you even ask that?" Now everyone looked at me like I'm completely insane and wear pink clothes. "What? You look at me like I'm crazy." "Fran-chan don't take it to heart it's just...I mean we're talking about Sarah-chan. There's no way she could be scary. Impulsive and rude maybe but definitely not scary." I sighed and gave up to try and change their minds. "Whatever. Let's watch the movie." And with that we watched a horror movie where everyone was slaughtered in some brutal and insane way. At least it would be brutal and insane to normal humans but that is the Varia. Stupid-fake-prince-senpai said he could have skewered that one girl better, ugly-puppy said that the killer should have used more volt on that freaky electro-chair and so on. In the end they all complained about the movie and we need a new TV. Nothing unusual. "Hey guys, the cake is ready. Do you want a piece?" Sleepwalking-san stood in the doorway. "Ushishishi, I'm gonna kill you if the cake isn't good enough for a prince like me." "You made cake for us? How sweet of you." "I'm not gonna pay for my piece." "Voooooooi." "Baby trash." "If boss will eat something made by a little pipsqueak like you then I will also eat something made by you." I followed them in the dining room and stood in the doorway as c-cup-san brought the cake and gave everyone a piece. Then she looked at me "Don't you want to eat too? After all I made this cake because you asked me." "Did you put anything in it?" I asked. "Not that I remember. Why do you ask?" "Because you already threatened me." She looked like she remembered something and then smirked. And no, she did not smile or grinned a friendly grin. Shit. "Mou Fran-chan I thought we spoke about that. Sarah-chan can't threaten anyo-" "He is right." Lussuria was interrupted midsentence by cake-baking-san.

Sarah's pov

"He is right." I interrupted Luss-nee midsentence. They all looked at me with something akin to shock. I laughed that is just too funny.

Squalo pov

Everyone looked in shock at the girl in front of us which told us that she threatened Fran. Most of us were a little wary when she started laughing like some insane maniac. "Look I told you she can be scary. By the way she can also be really creepy." Now every single one of us believed him. Through the entire month she spent with us she never showed this side of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, guess what happened?

Right, absolutely nothing.

I'm bored. Really bored. Really, really bored. Reeaaalllly bored.

After the incident, the one were I threatened Fran, nothing interesting, funny or exciting happened.

Sure I have my duties as a maid to fulfill but they're easy and I'm mostly with the Varia-guardians, making them something to eat or bickering with them or making fun of them(mostly Levi).

Someone then knocked on my door, successfully bringing me back to earth

"Yeah, the door is open. Come in." I answered the one behind the door.

I heard the door open and the nervous shuffling of feet.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to bother you, but Fran-san asked us to tell you that you should come to the living room in 5 minutes."

It was one of the normal Varia members who came into my room and told me the news.

"Thanks for bringing me the news. I'm there in 5 minutes."

He nodded and left the room.

Finally something happened.

I got up and walked into my bathroom. Once inside, I searched for my hairbrush and quickly combed my hair. Then I quickly brushed my teeth and got back into my bedroom.

I pondered for a short moment if I should change out of my nightdress, but I decided against it. I am to lazy and it would cost time.

So I got out of my room onto the hallway and started walking towards the living room.

10 minutes later I arrived at the living room.

All of the Varia-guardians were there, and when I say all I mean all of them. Even Xanxus and Squalo were there.

And all of them seemed to be waiting for me.

"You're late lazy-bum-san."

"And you're as nice as ever Fran."

"Thank you."

"So what do you want from me?" I asked him.

"I want nothing from you, but your uncle does." He answered.

Hmm, well this could become interesting.

"Okay. By the way what are you all doing here?" I asked in the room.

Luss-nee answered. "We were deciding on what to do, when the phone rang and Fran the phone answered. He spoke to whoever is on the phone, now we know that it's you uncle, and then he told some member to go get you." Luss-nee finished his story.

"Oh okay, whatever give me the phone Fran."

He handed over the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"You seem to be getting along pretty well."

I grinned at his words.

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

He laughed.

"Yeah. So you wanna go to the mafia island?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking and why should I go?"

I could hear him chuckle.

"My dear, dear niece did you forget who I am? I am asking you because I did get an invitation and I can bring on person with me."

He explained.

"That doesn't explain why I should go?"

The others in the room slowly became interested in my conversation with my uncle.

"That's simple. You're bored and don't try to tell me I'm wrong because I'm not."

I practically could see the smirk on his face.

He got me.

I have no reason to refuse.

Fuck.

"Naturally you don't have a reason to refuse. I'm expecting you at 11 am at the harbor today. We will stay for one month, so you should pack enough clothes and other things. Any questions?"

"Ahem...what about my job? And why so soon I only have 2 hours to pack?"

Now all the attention of the Varia-guardians was on me.

"Don't worry I will make sure that you won't lose your job and for the second question I just wanted to know your reaction."

Wow, how did I not see that coming.

"Ok, I got it. I will at the harbor at 11 am. Happy?"

"Very happy. Well then, see you later. Ciao"

"Ciao"

And with that the phone call ended.

Seems like I should start packing.

"Uhm...Sarah-chan? What was that about?" Luss-nee was the first one that asked.

"Just my uncle. He wants me to go with him on a one - month vacation. Before you ask I agreed to go with him." I told Lussuria and the other Varia-guardians.

"What makes you think you can just go on a vacation?" Now Xanxus spoke up.

"You mean without me losing my job? I can't but my uncle can."

"Your uncle can?"

" If you don't believe me ask Fran?"

Everyone looked in his direction.

"It's true." He said.

"Well now that we spoke about it, I'm going to pack. I'm back in a month."

And with that I went to my room and packed my things.

One hour later, after I said bye to everyone, I was on my way to the harbor where uncle reborn was waiting.

He almost shoot me because I was a second too late.

Soon after that we got onto the ship to our cabin (though I think it was more like an apartment. And yeah we 'shared' that apartment.)


	11. Chapter 11

Lussuria pov

I looked out of the window watching Sarah-chan walk away.

I know that she will be back in one month but that sounds sooooo long.

I will be very lonely without her. I mean, who should I dress up and with whom should I talk if she's not here.

I sighed loudly. Ahhh, I miss her and she's not even five minutes away.

Why did her uncle tell her to take a vacation and why did she follow it?

Most of the time she doesn't even follows Xanxan's orders.

Who is her uncle?

"Hey Fran-chan who is Sarah-chan's uncle? It sounded like you knew him?"

Fran looked at me disinterested for a few seconds before answering "Ah, yes, I met him at the ball/party. You also should know him."

At the party?

Only high ranking Mafia members with one or two subordinates were allowed on that party.

And I or maybe more of us know him?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure of what? That you know him or that it was really him who I met?"

"That we know him."

"Yes, I am pretty sure you know him. All of the mafia knows him."

All of the mafia?

Ok, I have enough, the more I ask the more questions come up.

I, no we, are going to ask her.

"We're going after Sarah-chan"

I said loud into the living were everyone was.

"You have one hour to pack all the things you need. You're at the main gate at 12 am."

With that I walked out of the living room into my bedroom. I called the ship and told them to wait for another hour. Now, what should I pack for the vacation?

**I am really sorry for the late, very late update. I just had some sort of writers block. And a few other problems. I will try to update more. I swear. **

**Anyway please review. I don't know if my story is good or bad. All I know is that the characters are extremely ooc. Sorry for that. Well, I really hope you enjoy the story so far despite all the errors. Ok, now I am finished with my little rant.**


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was ready within an hour.

And everyone had different reasons as to why they wanted to follow Sarah.

Xanxus was just plain bored and thought he will find someone good to shoot.

Levi being the submissive little ugly puppy he was follows Xanxus everwhere he goes.

Squalo didn't really have a reason to go so Lussuria blackmailed him, so he really didn't have a choice but to go.

Mammon only agreed to go because he didn't need to pay anything.

Fran didn't care enough to disagree.

Belphegor went because Mammon and Fran are going and Luss-nee just wanted to see Sarah and find out her secrets.

So here there are on the ship that Sarah is supposed to be.

"For now we should go to our rooms and and unpack our things we meet in thirty minutes again on deck by the pool."

And with those words turned Lussuria around and stalked off to his room.

Thirty minutes later he went to the pool.

When he arrived he saw Xanxus sitting in a throne like chair at the pool with Levi at his side.

Fran, Mammon and Bel were in the pool.

And Squalo was puking in a trash bin.

"Why the he'll can't I go swim?"

That voice...that's Sarah-chan's.

It seems everyone heard her. They started to hide.

"Because I say so." answered a strangely familiar voice.

Sarah pov

I don't believe it.

He told me to come here because he wanted to go on a vacation and now he won't even allow me to swimm, that's so stupid.

"Stop being a little kid."

"I'm not being a little kid. I just don't understand why I can't go swimming. Its not like I will drown the moment I'm in the water."

Uncle Reborn sighed "It's an order from your father."

My father?

Lussuria pov

Sarah walked field of sight.

She had a jacket on and under it was probably a bikini.

She talked to a baby on her shoulder that looked exactly like reborn.

"Fran her uncle...could it be Reborn?"

I whispered and Fran nodded yes.

Hmm, so her uncle is Reborn.

"It's an order from your father."

What?

An order from her father?

There's someone out there who can order Reborn around aside from the ninth?

Reborn pov

It is time isn't it?

"Yes there is someone aside from the ninth who can order me around, Lussuria. You can come out now, all of you."

I told them smirking.


End file.
